


It was over my head

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: (You Drive Me) Crazy [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I can't help myself with Felicity and Dean, Jealous Oliver, Misunderstanding, Wedding, say something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's long road to realizations. Hear that? It's my heart beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was over my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleflores95](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aleflores95).



> Hey! So, this chapter is for aleflores95 ( you know what you did!) I hope you like it! You'll notice a parallel toward the middle. It's tailor made for you.
> 
> Top 5 things you should know before reading:
> 
> 5\. I have another story combining Supernatural and Arrow it's called Is he going to save me.
> 
> 4\. I love Felicity and Dean together (I pair them together in The Game)
> 
> 3\. I love Oliver Queen and Dean Winchester equally
> 
> 2\. Yes, there is a happy ending.
> 
> 1\. I'm more of a Padaleki girl. Have you seen Jared on Gilmore Girls? Damn he's hot! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

~Say something, I'm giving up on you~

Felicity is running... that's a lie. She can't run in these heels. Felicity is swiftly walking...know what? Screw it, she thinks as she stops to take off her heels. 

Now Felicity is fast approaching the managers office of Verdant where she knows Oliver to be. He wanted this information as soon as she got it and she thought it was best to deliver it in person. She raises her fist to knock when a squeaking noise gives her pause.

The sound turns out to be crying. She can see through the small opening in the door that Oliver is sitting on the couch in the office holding a very distraught Thea. He's rubbing soothing circles into her back while gently reassuring her that everything will be alright. 

Felicity watches for a few more minutes before backing away softly and heading down to wait at the bar. Although she may never know what happened to Thea, she loves seeing this side of Oliver. The gentle caretaker who gives deeply to those he loves in pain.

~I'll be the one, if you want me to~

"Thanks for doing this, Oliver. I really appreciate it," she said grabbing another box to carry downstairs.

"Anything to help you move out of this death motel. I'd personally pay your rent if it meant you were going to be safer in a building with security cameras at least," Oliver grinned as he sidestepped her rushing to the elevator. "Hah! Beat you!" he sniggered.

Felicity only laughed. She loved seeing this side of the vigilante. The one who helped his friends and family just because he cared.

~Anywhere, I would've followed you~

Felicity has never taken a life. Not until tonight. 

Tonight she shot that man in cold blood. Who was he? Did he have a family? A wife, children, siblings, a distraught mother? She didn't know. He was just a faceless man whose heart she had stopped.

Where had she shot him? Did he die instantly? Was he paralyzed by the pain until he eventually bled out? Could she have saved him if she tried? 

Is this what her life had become? 

But, she couldn't really regret it. Could she? He was dead because he was about to pull the trigger on Oliver. 

Oliver. 

She loved him more than her words could say. But her words didn't say it. Her actions did.

In the beginning they all knew that she hated the idea of having blood on her hands. She couldn't live with something like that on her conscience. She had pulled the trigger tonight because she couldn't imagine any life worth living without Oliver in it.

Neither Oliver nor Dig congratulate her. No one says "thank you". No one speaks until they're in the foundry again. Safe. When Felicity steps out of the shower she has the towel wrapped around her exposed body looking into the mirror at her own reflection.

Suddenly she couldn't look at herself anymore. She dropped to her knees, hugging them close to her chest as she mourned for the life taken today. Just a moment later she was lifted into Oliver's arms as he shushed her soothingly.

~Say something, I'm giving up on you~

Bound, gagged, and blindfolded to a painful metal chair. How did she end up the Daphne to their Mystery Inc? That's not fair. She was more like Daphne and Velma rolled into one.

She can feel the projectiles whizzing by. An arrow grazes her arm adding a shallow cut to the bullet wound already dropping blood in a puddle on her, now shoeless, foot. 

After what seems like weeks, Felicity is back in the foundry with her team as they work on cleaning her up. Diggle is working on the wound to her foot as Oliver tentatively cleans the wound on her arm due to his arrow.

Soon Dig is headed home after giving her another reassuring hug. Once Dig left Oliver did the same. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I should've been more careful. I'm so sorry you were hurt," 

Her heart rate began to pick up. He was standing so close. She doesn't think it's been her imagination. They've been getting closer lately. Oliver has been touching her more often. Staying after hours with her. Making sure she gets home safely. She isn't imagining it. She can't be imaging it. This was it. She had to say it.

Tell him how you feel... She kept on loop in her head.

"Oliver," she said keeping hold of him. "You didn't know it would happen. And it doesn't even hurt," she could feel him relax in her arms. She took a deep breath summoning all of her courage.

Oliver tried to gently pull away, but she kept him in place another moment. Her courage didn't extend to looking at his face as she said it. "I have to tell you something," she breathed against his shoulder. 

On second thought, touching him didn't seem like a good idea either. She pulled away keeping her eyes downcast to the concrete floor.

"You can tell me anything," Oliver replied softly, coaxingly. 

"Oliver, I have feelings for you. Not like brotherly feelings, I mean that I think I'm in love with you which is really new for me because I've never felt this way before and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it but I wanted to tell you on the crazy chance that you may feel the same..." She trailed off finally looking up at his face which was guarded more heavily than Buckingham Palace.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry. I never meant to lead you on. I have feelings for someone else," 

Hear that? It's the sound of Felicity's heart breaking in two. She smiled and shook her head in a gesture that she hoped conveyed, "it's fine" as she got to her feet and hobbled to her desk to grab her things. 

"Please let me help you get home," he pleaded walking closer to her.

"I'm fine. See you tomorrow," then she hurried out as quickly as she could with a bullet to the foot, an arrow to the arm, and a fractured heart.

~And I am feeling so small, It was over my head, I know nothing at all~

The next week is torture. Oliver made his move... on Sarah.

Now they're dating. Two vigilantes saving the world before they go out to dinner. Together. And where is the help? Tech support is home with take out Chinese food lounging in her sweats because she can't be bothered by uncomfortable clothes at this time.

~And I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, Just starting to crawl~

"Please sweetheart. I insist you come out with me. We'll grab some dinner then go out to get smashed and we'll find you someone to forget all about whatever it is that's upsetting you. Have I ever let you down?" Jo says from her perch on Felicity's desk.

Jo is her friend that she'd met when they were in IT together. She was her best friend next to Dig. Now, normally this wouldn't be Felicity's thing. She'd decline and counteroffer a nice night at home doing girly things. But just as she's about to just that, Sarah walks into Oliver's office asking to see him.

"Yeah. Let's get smashed," she find herself saying.

~Say something, I'm giving up on you, I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you~

If Jo didn't insist that she looked "Smoak-en'" every few minutes she might feel super awkward in her short purple dress. Before they went out drinking Jo took her to her mother's diner for dinner. 

"Trust me. Not only is it the best food, but we also won't have to pay. That means more tequila shots later on!" 

"Okay. Okay. Let's get to these burgers you keep bragging about," after they're seated a waiter comes by to take their order. Felicity's eyes bug out as she takes him in.

"Good evening miss... And Jo. My name is Dean and I'll be your waiter tonight... and any other night you want," he winked at Felicity.

"Stop hitting on my friend she's a million light years out of your league," Jo chastises Dean jokingly. 

One meal and a lot of laughter later the girls decide to skip the club in favour of hanging around the diner instead. Jo's mom asks her to help bartend at one point. While hanging around the bar waiting the same ruggedly handsome, green eyed man slips onto the stool next to her. 

"Hey," he calls turning to face her. "Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?"

"A little bit, yeah," she chuckled into the bottle of her beer.

That's how she began dating Dean Winchester. 

~Anywhere, I would've followed you, Say something, I'm giving up on you~

"I don't like him, Dig" Oliver said one day in the foundry. They were sparring alone while Felicity had left early for her date with... Dean.

"Why do you think that is?" Dig shot back with a kick to Oliver's midsection. "You've never even met him,"

"There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way," he replies pausing their fight.

They both grab towels to staunch the sweat. After a hearty gulp of water Diggle continued, "Is it actually something about Dean or is it because he's dating one-third of this team? The cute third?"

Oliver turned his scowl on Dig before answering. "I'm going to do recon tomorrow. Cover for me here?"

Diggle sighed. "Fine. But only this one time. And if she finds out, I'm fully throwing you under the bus,"

~And I will swallow my pride, You're the one that I love, And I'm saying goodbye~

Dean left the auto shop to head to a law firm? Was he dragging Felicity into his trouble? Why would he need a lawyer?

Inside he saw the green eyed man hugging a giant. He must've been seven feet tall. Oliver took a seat in the waiting room silently grabbing a magazine to flip through as he watched the two men.

"Everything ready for tonight?" The tall one asked beaming.

"Almost. I have a few errands to run, but yeah. Honestly, I'm nervous man,"

"It'll be fine Dean. The worst is already over. You don't have hunting hanging over you anymore either! If that doesn't spell forever I don't know what does,"

"You're right. I just have to man up and get this over with," 

"Not sure if that's the best way to put it, but yeah. So, Jo plans to kidnap her and I'll be at your house before then to set everything up," giant says slapping his back. "My lunch break is over, but we'll talk later. I'm leaving around five," 

"Thanks Sammy! Your a life savor! Later, bitch,"

"Jerk," And both men walked away.

Next Oliver followed Dean downtown to a little shop inside a back alley. If you didn't already know where it was you'd never find it. Inside there were several rows of merchandise, none of which seemed too interesting. 

"Dean-o! What an unexpected surprise! Whatever are you doing here?" The shorter man behind the counter was obviously playing coy.

"Gabe, I can't handle you right now. Cas told me to come in because you had something. Tell me you found it," Dean sounded anxious at the prospect. Was he buying drugs?

The shorter man, Gabe, smiled slyly at Dean before reaching down underneath the counter. His hand produced a paper bag. Oliver's view of the contents was obscured but he knew it must be what Dean was after because a second later he gasped.

"Gabe. This is it. You found it," he said awed. 

Gabe's expression softened. "Well Cas did most of the heavy lifting. I just helped," 

"Where was it?"

"South Dakota. One of the fire guys took it, but they couldn't find John afterwards," he shrugged. "Good luck, man"

"Thanks. I won't forget this!" He called as he left. 

"Hey. Can I help you with something?" Gabe turned to him.

Oliver smiled. "No I don't see baseballs anywhere," he said as he walked out pulling his cap down further to cover his face.

He had just stepped out of the shop when he was being shoved against the wall. Reflexes taking over he began fighting with his attacker who turned out to be Dean.

"Why are you following me?!" Dean called out a few paces away with his hand on the gun inside his waistband.

Oliver knew he'd been caught. But he tried anyway, luckily Dean had never met him. "I don't know what your talking about. I was just looking for some baseballs," he lied sticking to his story.

"And what were you doing at Harrison & Parker?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"What're you talking about?" Oliver eyes him suspiciously. He was definitely packing a gun. What's up with this guy? Drug dealer? Distributor? Is that lawyer in his pocket?

"You've been following me all day. Now tell me who and what you are or I'll have to find out the other way,"

"Why don't you tell me who you are?" Oliver answered. "I'm more interested in that,"

As if on instinct Gabe came out from the shop. He gave Oliver a cursory glance then looked to Dean. At Dean's nod Oliver was paralyzed against the wall. 

"What the Fuck?" He growled out. Both Dean and Gabe were more than two feet away from him, but he couldn't separate from the wall. Dean came over and splashed the contents of his flask across Oliver's face. Nothing happened. "What is that? Water?"

"Holy water. You passed one test, but," next Dean nipped him with an iron blade. "Huh. Clean. So why were you following me. What're you a witch?" Then more to himself he muttered, "I fucking hate witches,"

"That's because you haven't met the right witch," Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you insane?"

"Come on man. Just tell me why you're following me so Gabe can put you down and we can all go home. I have important plans tonight," Dean coaxed.

"I'm following you because I don't trust you," 

"What don't you trust me with?"

At the realization that he couldn't wriggle his way out he said with a scowl and growl, "Felicity,"

"How do you know Felicity?" The brunette growled in his face. Before Oliver could answer Dean snapped a picture of him. Two minutes later his phone rang.

"Hey... yeah... Well, I had to check... Yeah, thinks I'm nuts. Okay," he'd turned away from Oliver to finish the conversation in private. "Okay. You finish and I'll see you tonight? I love you," Oliver felt a stab to his chest hearing someone say that to Felicity. It had to be her on the line. He also knew he was screwed now that she knew.

Dean gestures at Gabe who dropped his hand to his side. Suddenly Oliver fell to the floor. 

"I let you go because Felicity voucher for you. But I want you to know that I'm a hunter. Follow me again and I'll gut you"

"Hurt Felicity and I'll be your worst nightmare," Oliver growled staring Dean down for a long moment. The two might've killed each other if it weren't for Gabe standing between them. 

"Alright ladies walk away. Ashley D has a big night and I'm sure Ashley O does too,"

~Say something, I'm giving up on you, And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you~

The next morning Felicity bounds into the office looking extremely excited.

"Good morning Miss Smoak. You seem to be in good spirits. Care to share?" Diggle asked at her approach.

"You won't be saying that in a few months," she sang out.

"You won't be happy in a few months?" He queried side-eyeing his friend.

"You won't be calling me Miss Smoak. You'll be calling me Mrs. Winchester!" She screeched excitedly showing Diggle the ring she'd been gifted with last night. 

Diggle wolf whistled at the sight. "Congratulations! Damn that's some ring. I thought he as a mechanic?"

"He is. His mother died when he was four. This is her ring. He had his friends helping him track it down. Turns out one of the firemen found it unharmed when they were clearing rubble, it was a house fire. Isn't it beautiful?" They both admired it for another minute.

"Congratulations," Oliver offered. If only he meant it.

~And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you~

He can't do it. He had to tell her.

Oliver spent all of last night jumping rooftops like he did whenever he needed to think things through. A year. It had been a year since she said "I think I love you". Those five words have haunted him the entire time. 525,600 minutes of the last year was spent in contemplation of what he wanted. 

When he was dating Sarah, it felt good. Like someone needed him enough to want him. But not so wholly where she couldn't be without him. To be honest Sarah could handle the very real possibility that he could die one day. His job is dangerous. From a vigilante perspective and an acting CEO perspective.

That's not to say that he didn't care for Felicity because he did. He cared deeply. But he didn't want to hurt her. She's incredibly special. He didn't know just how special, until Dean. 

Dean came in and swept her up. He's not even sure that Dean isn't a dealer. Actually he is. Felicity is too smart to be played like that. But Oliver finally figured it out.

What he was missing...

Why no relationships panned out...

Why he felt a gaping void in his chest whenever someone said June 10th...

It was always Felicity.

Now here he is. Standing in her hallway. "Tell her how you feel" is looped in his brain. So he raises his hand to knock when the door suddenly opens to a blonde haired man.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't wait any loner. You've been out here for ten minutes now. Would you like to come in?" At Oliver's look he continued, "I'm Balthazar. Felicity and I just returned from shopping. Very important item to pick up today," he continued as he ushered Oliver in. 

Hear that? Its the sound of Olivers heart beating in time with a hummingbird's wings. He's completely dumbstruck by the woman standing in her living room. Felicity is wearing a wedding gown. Its strapless, tight corset at the top until it reaches her midsection where it drifts off into a beautiful flow. There is beading at the top and a single beaded flower running at her side up to her chest.

All at once his mouth goes dry and he forgets what he was going to say. All he can see is Felicity. And all he can hear is his heart beat in his throat.

"You look beautiful," is all that he manages to say.

~Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something~

The day arrives quicker than anyone imagines. All day he has tried to get her alone, but to no avail. As everyone is being ushered into their seats for the ceremony Oliver paces in the hallway outside the bridal suite. 

He has to tell her. Now.

Felicity is inside the bridal suite. She's dressed to the nines. Her hair is loose around her shoulders and her dress is gorgeous. She's so excited... except for this niggling feeling that something is wrong. She conducts a mental check list of everything she can think of. What is missing?

Oliver has a burst of courage mixed with "now or never". He bursts into her room.

One look at the man suddenly standing in her room and...

Hear that? It's the sound of both hearts beating in time with each other.

This is what's missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Please? 
> 
> *sing song* If you comment I'll give you a cookie. *confusion* No, you don't like cookies? Who are you?!


End file.
